potcofanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Necklace of Vision
The Necklace of Vision is a necklace owned by Richard Cannonwalker. It was crafted by Benjamin Cannonwalker, Richard's grandfather, and was passed down to Richard's father and eventually to Richard. Although it is usually referred to only as a necklace, it is usually accompanied by the salt-preserved head of a Royal Navy Officer. Sometimes, the head is left behind and only the necklace itself is taken around, though the presence of the head is customary. History Creation During the late 1600s, Benjamin Cannonwalker was learnng the arts of voodoo from a witchdoctor in the Caribbean oceans, on the island of Padres Del Fuego. The witchdoctor taught him how to curse things, conjure abilities that most could not, and various other voodoo powers in exchange for Benjamin providing her with scorpion meat. Additionally, he also picked up how to use voodoo to cure poisoned scorpion meat by spying on the witchdoctor eating, which served well for him while being stranded on Outcast Isle. After a while of being trained by the witchdoctor, Benjamin was sent on a mission to retrieve various eyes. He was to retrieve as many eyes as he could retrieve from live pirates within a week's time and the eye of a scorpion. Benjamin left the island for a week, retrieving various eyes in the Caribbean. When he returned, the witchdoctor fashioned them into a necklace using jute rope. After making the necklace, she placed magic onto it and quickly handed it off to Benjamin, saying it would be the last time the two were to ever see each other. Surely enough, Benjamin never saw the witchdoctor again. Passing It On In the early 1700s, just a few years before his grandson was born, Benjamin passed the necklace onto his son. It was only a few weeks after this occurence that Benjamin had gone on a sailing trip and supposedly was declared "dead at sea." There was a one day search, led by his son, but Benjamin was never found. Shortly after this, Benjamin's son took his family back to England, hoping that their child would never be exposed to the tragedies of the Caribbean seas. Passing It On Again After being imprisoned in England due to affiliation with a pirate ship along the Barbary Coast, Richard Cannonwalker was visited in prison by his parents. His father told him how ashamed the two of them were for Richard leading a life of piracy, the very thing they moved away from the Caribbean to avoid. Nonetheless, Richard's father passed, on to him, the necklace. His father claimed it was a charm to help him succeed in his piracy. Additionally, Richard's father also said this would be the last time the three would ever meet together. Surely enough, Richard never saw his parents again after that day. Abilities The necklace was created with immense voodoo power. *The necklace can rise any ship back from the sea without limits or conditions. *The necklace can give the user temporary invisibility, lasting up to 20 minutes. *The necklace can make the user's ship at least three times as fast and as strong as it normally would be. *The necklace gives anybody who attempts to steal it a black spot. Although the necklace has great power, it also has repercussions. *The necklace's invisibility power is uncontrollable; it will sometimes not allow the user to become visible again temporarily, randomly turn the user invisible, or not allow the user to become invisible.